Philio, Storge, Agape
by bluegeese
Summary: Can you love a child who desires your death? Can you call the man who murdered your family, father? - "because eros is not the only love" Full summary inside. NON YAOI
1. Morning Rituals

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I no own so you no sue!**

**AN:** In a society where romantic love is overly publicized, people tend to forget that parental love is one if not the strongest type of love that exists.

**Full Summary:** The war has been lost. General Khushrenada has Romefellar and the world at his feet. He now hopes to build a normal life with his adopted son, the only surviving Gundam pilot Chang Wufei. To please the masses Wufei is portrayed as a miss guided war orphan who is now within the safe and loving embrace of the General. Can you form storge, parental bond with a child who is your enemy?

Can you call the man who murdered your family, father? – "because not all love is eros"

_Italics donates thoughts _

****

**Philio, Storge, Agape 1**

The gentle summer breeze lifted the white satin curtains still drawn across the three full-length sash windows. Sunlight streamed through the windows and leaves rustled as the breeze swept by. Even the canopy of the four-post bed floated ever so slightly as the gentle wind carried in the scent of blossoming roses.

The silk sheets slithered momentarily as their occupant shifted, seemingly resting only his breathing was too ragged and laboured. A bright metallic chime cut through the small cacophony of summer sounds floating through the open windows. The occupant jerk upright, his sleek black hair momentarily obscuring his vision and he hastily drew it back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His black eyes fleetingly scanned his surroundings and he exhaled noisily.

The room, presumably his, bore resemblance to the grand counter-reformation decorations of grand Italian Villas. The thick cream carpet coupled with bright frescos and antique furniture gave the air of aristocratic refinery. Besides the exquisitely carved four-poster bed, there was a full three-piece salon suite situated around the empty marble fireplace opposite the sash windows.

One wall was aligned with bookshelves containing leather bound volumes titled in gold lettering, neatly arranged in series order. Frescos of vineyards and olive groves partially covered the ivory walls between the windows and smaller murals of mythological creatures continued along the wall over the built in wardrobes.

The young boy, for he looked no older than twelve, hastily threw off the covers and slipped into a pair of slippers arranged next to his bed, his dark blue silk pyjamas simmering in the sunlight. Scowling he tore them off him fervently and proceeded to rummage through his wardrobe, presumably for something to wear. However his scowl deepened when the choices of clothe did not meet his approval. Who ever had chosen his wardrobe for him had a definite taste for Enlightenment fashion.

Long regal coats with silk knee length breeches and white stockings, all scaled imitations of real costumes worn by the adults. Without much choice, he was not wearing pyjamas to breakfast again, the boy pulled on an embroided shirt and the required stockings with matching breeches.

Three loud knocks interrupted his dressing and loud cheerful voice greeted his ears as the door swung open,

"Wufei, my dear, do hurry up his Excellency, your father, is already at the table," the nurse, Wufei sneered in disgust, was a fat women seemingly employed by Khushrenada to fret over everything. Right now she seemed rather panicked that he had dressed later than usual. He hastily pulled on his breeches not wanting to have his privacy invaded but of course being a prisoner meant you were not entitled to any privacy.

_You mustn't think of yourself that way_, voices rang in his head from the many times he had been chided for referring to his position. _You are now the son of His Excellency, General Treize Khushrenada, not a miscreant rebel_. That sentence had been drilled into him from the moment he had fought his way back to this new and strange world

How long had it been since he had seen freedom? Perhaps two months now, two months since he had left the island. Two months since he had been damned to be Treize's _son_. But only two weeks since he had made his promises in exchange for Sally's life and he was not going to dishonour himself. He had gritted his teeth and churned out the word father with as much loathing as he could muster but he had done it, he had kept his word and Sally had kept her life.

The nurse was back to fretting over the state of Wufei's wardrobe and had obviously ordered the under-nursemaids, as they were called, to come and tidy it up for him. Four meek looking maids all wearing identical blue and white uniforms complete with aprons and hats trooped inside, curtseying before Wufei.

He had found that strange when he arrived. Everyone, including Treize's specials, bowed to him when he walked passed but none dared to engage him in conversation as rumours of his supernatural abilities had spread like wild fire during the war. _A great deal of good that did me! A failed warrior and a dishonour to my people, whose only purpose in life is to be the pet of Khushrenada. If only I could take my own life right now._ His thoughts must have registered on his face or the nurse was being extra careful today but he saw her trying to discretely signal the nursemaids to call some specials for a search of his quarters.

"I do not think a search today will be necessary, nurse," he hissed, "I doubt Khushrenada approves of what you do!" That last sentence was obviously too far as the nurse and the nursemaids both gasped and shook their heads in unison.

"Master Wufei, you mustn't talk about your father that way. So disrespectful to Treize-sama after all that he did for you -"

"Silence, you're a mere onna how can you possibly tell me anything!" Wufei exploded. His anger and humiliation at being lectured by an old woman rose through him like a dragon.

"Wufei," although the base voice was not loud, it resonated inside the spacious room. The tone though gentle was lined with steel. The nurse and nursemaids hurriedly curtseyed before Treize Khushrenada. A strange change came over the boy who had been so spirited beforehand. For a moment he looked as if he was going to simply look defiantly up at the taller man but then forced himself to bow his head in respect as if it hurt him to do so. "Good morning, Wufei," this time the tone was more chiding than authoritarian.

"Good morning ....... _Father_," he hissed with unrivalled loathing as he looked up at the general, his enemy. It was rather hard to glare at someone when you only came up to their elbows but Wufei was not going to be put off.

"Wufei, I heard shouting would you care to explain yourself? Your manners have improved since your debate about _conditions_; I would hate to see a relapse." The tall and handsome man elegantly lifted his hand to stop the nurse from interfering and looked directly into Wufei's black orbs.

"I was being rude, I apologize,"

"In what nature, Wufei?" Treize's tone was parental, coaxing Wufei to elaborate.

"I broke one of my promises, one of our rules," stated Wufei no longer able to look Treize in the eyes. _Why did he feel so guilty? Because his father looked disappointed? His father, disappointed! What was he thinking!_

"He was awfully disrespectful, sir, called you by your last name. I had to reprimand him for it," cut in the nurse.

"I understand, Mrs Miles, please, my apologies for his rudeness. He is still a boy; he has been through so much in his short life and is finding it hard to adjust. It won't happen again, will it Wufei?" the disappointed tone matched Treize's expression.

"No, it won't," said Wufei but Treize's expression did not change, "Father," the word carried less emotion this time and Treize nodded in approval.

"Saa, good boy, Wufei. Come breakfast is getting cold. There is no need to put on a coat today, it is far too warm," he gently extended a hand toward Wufei.

Wufei stared at the out stretched hand, it was not the first time Treize had held his hand as if he was a little child but the other times he didn't really have a choice. Treize was a very strong man.

_Should he take it? He had promised for Sally's life that he would become Treize's son, his gundam pilot on a leash. If he did not do it her life would be jeopardised. He could not see why the man was doing this, he could not understand why Treize had given him home while so many other rejected him. He did not understand why Treize said he loved Wufei as his son, nor the simple conditions he had to agree to for Sally's life. _

Pushing back the rising feeling of humiliation Wufei place his much smaller hand onto the outstretched palm and felt strong, warm fingers closed around his.


	2. Possession

**Philio, Storge, Agape, 2**

He could not help but smile down at the boy walking alongside him, his eyes trailing on the floor. Wufei was still weak from his illness and yet he seemed to sense some sort of permanent change to the boy. Wufei was being much more submissive than he had previously thought. Even though the boy was a "man" of his word, Treize could not help but laugh at the pun, he had certainly not expected Wufei to adjust to an inferior position so quickly. Particularly an inferior position to his worst enemy, for Treize knew that Wufei still saw him as the enemy.

_My boy, I loved you from the moment I saw you. You are the son I never had. I promised to protect you from that moment onwards and I will. You must be so confused Wufei, you have no idea why I am doing this. It seems you cannot grasp parental love as you had none while you grew up but I shall compensate for that my little dragon. _

"Wufei, did you sleep well last night?" inquire Treize lightly as they made their way through a colonnade surrounding the ornamental gardens on their way to the breakfast room. The sullen boy merely nodded and resumed watching the floor, "What? Is marble really so very fascinating, Wufei?" Wufei looked up and scowled at Treize but made no move to tug his hand away,

"I do not find marble interesting," he grumbled and looked away once again, this time at the simple reliefs on the walls.

"Wufei, look at me when I am speaking to you, it is good manners and we have talk about manner before, nee?" Reluctantly Wufei turned his head away from the wall and stared back at Treize with the most hateful glare he could muster. "Now, Wufei, I asked whether you slept well, I would appreciate it if you answered me,"

"I slept well," he pause rather guiltily, considering his response, "I slept well." he stated again with finality to his tone and glared up at Treize daring him to contradict. Treize however continued to look concerned as he studied Wufei. The boy's eyelids seemed to droop as he spoke and dark circle had begun to appear under his eyes.

"Wufei, you have not been sleeping well. You are lying to me, what have we talked about on lying to me -"

"I gave you my word that I would do no such thing and I have not broken my word! I have slept better here than I have ever before," declared Wufei his visible hand clenching into a tight fist. The nobleman looked rather taken aback, he had not expected an answer to his seemingly rhetorical question.

"I am not accusing you of breaking your word Wufei; I know you won't do that. You would not expect me to break my promises to you. I am simply concerned about you. Your happiness and welfare are my greatest concerns, as they are of any father. I understand that your sleeping patterns are being disrupted by nightmares," Wufei visibly tensed again at this remark, "It is alright to have nightmares Wufei, everyone who has been through what you have will. I have known grown men to collapse mentally after enduring half of what you have. Wufei, you mustn't blame yourself -"

"No! I am weak! I have nightmares because I am weak. Those men you talk about they are weak too! I am here because I am weak! Master O should never have chosen me…" Wufei's passionate voice trailed off into bitter silence as he stared at the ground and shook his head in defeat. "This is the price I must pay for my weakness."

"Wufei," the tone was commanding but not sharp, "Please don't interrupt me and please do not get carried away with misguided thoughts. I will not hear of you speaking like that again. I hope you will not think like that again. You are my son, not my prisoner or slave. Do you understand Wufei?" the last phrase was laced with steel and Wufei bowed his head. "What do you say Wufei?"

"Yes, father I apologise for my outburst," he said in an emotionless voice. Obviously aware he was not going to achieve much more, Treize gently guided Wufei into the breakfast room.

The room was truly delightful to behold and even Wufei could grudgingly admit to enjoy his stay here. The doors of blue glass rippled the sunlight so that it looked as if there was water shimmering on the marble floor. Across the room was the bay window dominating the wall with a breathtaking view of the bay and the gentle slopes that descended towards the sparkling water.

The large fields full of wild flowers, poppies buttercups, primroses nodded in the breeze and became blurs of bright colours against the green canvas. Below them the sea sparked like a gem in the early morning sun. The small white sailing boats in bay looked like toys as they wove through the currents with the gulls flapping above.

The sunlight poured thought the window onto the elaborate round glass, or was it crystal; table top with four chairs arranged it. However the table was only set for two people, as every morning. A lavish breakfast lay prepared to the highest standard greeted Wufei and he could not help but feel his hunger rising. _Should I even be eating his food? Perhaps he has slipped in some sort of drug to control my thoughts? Or maybe even a micro tracking devise? It feels so much like taking his charity. I feel so dependent…so weak!_

"Come Wufei, the cook has prepared some of your favourite desserts today," said Treize gracefully taking the seat facing the entrance. Wufei merely scowled and seated himself opposite him with weariness. Silently a butler, whom Wufei could only identify by his moustache, proceeded to serve them quantities of crusty French tartines with a variety of pates, elaborately decorated omelettes, fresh berries and sweet pies.

Once he was no longer needed the butler silently slipped away just as skilfully as he came, leaving the two to enjoy some conversation. Unfortunately Wufei was more preoccupied with pushing his food around the plate. "Wufei," the tone was again chiding him. Treize, he had observed, was an articulate man but preferred to articulate expressions through tone rather than words. Holding back a long suffering sigh, which would probably annoy the general and give a petty sense of satisfaction to himself, Wufei ceases his fidgeting,

"I apologise for my behaviour," he muttered and proceeded to eat so that he would no longer need to speak any more. _Have I already become so trained? I am like a dog that he simply needs to break._

"That is quite alright, Wufei, make sure it doesn't happen again." There was a brief pause as Treize too savoured the delicious breakfast. "I have been meaning to tell you that Lady Peacecraft and numerous members of Romefellar will be visiting us in due course over the next month. There will be various formal occasion that you will be required to attend." He looked for some reaction from the boy and received the predicted aggression but Wufei's expression was pressed back into one of submissive neutrality.

"As you wish, sir," he muttered and turned his eyes back to his plate.

"Wufei, I realise that you do not wish to attend. I feel the same way about these tedious social affairs but I am afraid they are…necessary. I promise to make them as enjoyable as possible for you. Saa…Wufei, we all have to make sacrifices. For you, appearance in public is asking a lot, I know, but you will keep your word." The last statement bore no tone of threat and yet Wufei felt shivers down his spine. He could not afford to break his promises in front of Khushranada's guests. The occasional lapse was tolerated, thought not permitted, in private but more than his dignity would be on the line when the important guests appeared. Wufei felt as if Sally was now a collar around his neck and Treize had firm hold of the leash.

"I will," he said, and then ventured further, "Are there any preparations you wish me to make beforehand?" He could tell by Treize's features that his method of addressing the general had much to be desired, "…Father?" Treize's expression lightened and smiled encouragingly at the boy but there seemed to be the smallest flicker of menace beneath the surface. _Well, you are getting very excited, aren't you Wufei? It's Relena isn't it? But you were always very tactful when it came to obtaining information. If you are thinking of escape, my boy, there are other fates worse than death for Sally. _Treize mentally shook himself, he loathed to admit, but in some ways he was jealous of the influence so many people had on Wufei. So many hands trying to pry his son away, it was unfortunate that he sometimes got a little…possessive. _But he only wanted the best for Wufei; he was loathed to let the boy out of his sight. Whenever he could not see his son, images of unfortunate doom would flash through his mind. However even worse were the images of his son's departure…escape to where he could not protect Wufei from the darkness that surrounded his soul. He would never let that happen. _

Although Wufei had promised not to leave, Treize was under no illusions as to the boy's state of mind. From personal experience desperate people often resorted to all means. Wufei was not dishonourable, his subconscious desires were just too strong to suppress. However the boy was gradually succumbing, time was just what he needed.

"No, Wufei, there are no specific preparations for you to engage in. However you will be needing a new suit for evening wear and the tailor will be here within the hour to take measurements," if the message was abrupt Wufei's reaction did not show it. He simply nodded and continued to finish his breakfast.

_I will have you one day, my son; your love and loyalty, your heart and soul. We have yet to even begin our combat. _

AN: Treize is not a villain, by any means. It's quite easy in the cartoon to simply see the world in black and white. However Treize is not malicious, even if he has a few rather sadistic thoughts. He simply loves Wufei so much that he is just a tiny bit possessive.

Next Chapter: Important guests and secret meetings (not just for Wufei)


	3. Michael de Forelle, tailor

AN: Philio Storge Agape means the love of one's friends, family and country. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, thanks

Updated 6/11/2004

****

**Philio, Storge, Agape 3**

****

The tailor was a tall man, with a physique more suited to athletics than the fine art of fashion. However his moves indicated a refined grace that often accompanied inventive talent.

He was not merely a tailor but an artist, designer and creator.

Apart from his stature one could have easily identified him by the short-cropped hair hanging loosely about his head in slick trickles of silver. He was clean-shaven like all refined men and his skin glowed in the absence of obscurity. His state of dress suggested riches and yet he appeared just slightly tense as one does in new suits.

Michael de Forelle was his name, as it was printed on the shiny plastic card currently pinned to his chest. He looked as if he had lived beyond his prime but was still intent on keeping the spirit of his youth alive. Fine lines criss-crossed his face in certain places and make up had been applied in an unsuccessful attempt to disguise his aging skin.

Straightening his suit and checking his blazer pockets Mr. De Forelle carefully made his way toward the end of the well-aired passage and into the ornamental gardens. It was precisely at this time that the security monitors in the control centre flickered, unnoticed to the naked eye, and instantly went back to displaying the mundane activities of the day.

Wufei decided to look again at the locked weapons display that currently held his beloved katana and Mrs Miles simultaneously decided that it was her duty to stop him.

"Master Wufei, my dear, surely a nice boy like you shouldn't be looking at that display. Treize-sama is going to remove it soon anyway, so why don't you go read one of your nice poetry books…" the pump woman trailed off and nervously gripped the sides of her dress. Apparently Wufei had not completely lost his touch.

"I will look where I please. Besides if Treize is going to remove this, I have more incentive to keep looking." He turned his head away and glowered at his curved blade. It was the exact same blade he used to duel with Treize. All his weapons had been removed upon his arrival and now he could only stare at them through glass cases. An ironic parody to his currently situation, his former life was so close and yet so far but the invisible barrier kept him locked firmly outside.

It was all so symbolic. Has Khushranada deliberately done this to annoy me! To gloat? Of course, why else would the blade he fought with be crossed over mine? There are symbols of his triumph everywhere, is he so egotistic? Or is he simply trying to suppress me? I don't know…I'm lost without Nataku…lost without Sally.

Drowning in his own insecure thoughts Wufei did not hear the nurse usher in Michael de Forelle nor did he hear the seemingly familiar voice, politely stating that no assistance was needed. However he did immerge in time to realise he was felt alone with this stranger. _Where had that silly nurse gone? _

"Good morning, Master Chang, I am Michael de Forelle, your tailor. I will be taking some measurements for your new suit." The words were spoken in an even tone and kept as short as possible within the borders of politeness. With his introduction done Michael de Forelle carefully unfolded his suitcase on one of the various surfaces and artfully spread out his various displays so all pieces commanded the attention of the spectator. Wufei, feigning dispassion, turned back to the glass case but the mist had cleared from his eyes.

"Master Chang, if you care to step this way please." The tailor elegantly extended one of his elongated limbs towards the display. Hesitantly Wufei moved forwards. Although he loathed to admit; the nurse provided better company than this mysterious tailor. "Master Chang, please stretch out your arms in the sign of the cross." Wufei started. _No one, apart from…no he was gone._ No one apart from Duo Maxwell had ever described that position as a cross. No one but Maxwell would have said _the_ cross. Perhaps the man was also a Catholic?

Turning sharply towards Michael de Forelle, Wufei tried to discern any unusual reaction emanating from the man's facial feature but there was only the polite, neutral expression. Trying to smooth over his shock Wufei curtly stepped up to the tailor.

Michael de Forelle lean close to his young customer, just close enough to that he would only have Wufei for an audience. He carefully extended his measuring tape and elaborated his movements so that he was now unnecessarily close to Wufei.

"On which side does your dexterity lie?" he softly inquired and intently observed the reaction. Wufei for all his self control could not help start at the simple statement. No one outside the aristocratic military used such terminology! And why did a tailor need to know such a thing? Wufei slowly turned to face the man and stared into the deep blue orbs. _Why did they seem so familiar, as if this man was a shadow of someone I once knew? _

As if he had anticipated Wufei's reaction Michael de Forelle smiled a thinned lipped smile and straighten his shoulders in a calculated withdrawal.

"I believe that you wish to catch the eyes of some of the ladies at the ball." The tailor said amicably, "I shall make you a suit that none can resist, especially not the belle of the ball." His hands wavered over a piece of pink silk carefully overlapped by some midnight blue material and settled on a woollen material nearby. Wufei's eyes widened a fraction of an inch and then returned to normal. He had seen those eyes before.

"Yes, I would appreciate some attention. I am confident of your skills. By the way I am right handed and I much prefer light material."

"However we must balance practicality with comfort. Such thin material that you speak of will not give you much protection in the night air while you welcome guests. You certainly would not wish to dance in discomfort." Michael de Forelle stared back at Wufei as if to look for the slightest change of expression.

"Indeed I would not wish be uncomfortable but I do believe that I will be able to change into another dinner jacket before the dancing. Therefore two jackets of varying thickness will be suffice." Wufei did not show any change of expression.

"Excellent order sir. Your suits will be tailor made to perfection. I believe that you wish for a unique look."

"Indeed," the reply was curt and indicated that Wufei had said his fill. The tailor nodded gracefully and proceeded to take measurements without invading his private space as before.

"Master Chang, you suits will be delivered to you in time by my assistant. I believe the lighter jacket will be finished before hand. Would you like it delivered as soon as possible?"

"Yes, I would like to see the overall product."

"An excellent choice, Master Chang. I will be seeing you again shortly. Goodbye." Michael de Forelle carefully packed away his briefcase and bowed low. Low enough for Wufei to see the white lines running across the nape of his neck. Low enough to see a cross glittering around his neck. He swallowed and nodded, effectively dismissing the tailor.

Michael de Forelle gracefully made his way out of door and indicated his head in acknowledgement of the nurse who had strolled back carrying a tray of small pastries. A flash of barely concealed delight flashed across her feature before she smiled politely back at the tailor and hastened on her way.

The cameras flicked once again as the graceful tailor strolled out of the building.

****

****

**AN:**** _wow I actually updated quite fast. Please please review so I can improve me story and if you have any plot suggestions they are very welcome! _**

**_Any guess on who Michael de Forelle is? _**

Next chapter: Treize, all about Treize… and Wufei… and all the other characters.

**Go on press the little button, you know you want to: **


End file.
